Let's Go Conventioning!
by Inside Out Musica
Summary: Len and Gumi go to an anime con for their first date! But you know things'll go wrong. They always do. Rated T for language. Based on Nerumi H's Ask the Vocaloids!


**A/N: So here's another stupid little oneshot you see everywhere. BUT. It's not a normal one. Want details? Read and find out.**

**You've all read Ask the Vocaloids! by Nerumi Honne, right? Well, you know how Len and Gumi start dating after the twenty-sixth chapter? (If not, DON'T JUST SIT THERE! GO READ IT.) This stupid little oneshot is about their first date, when they go to the convention. And if you've read chapter 27, you know how that ended up.**

**Well, this is that exact story, except in DETAIL. Buahahaha.**

**But oh, fff, this was soo late. Came up with the idea in, like, summer. Now it's been about 3 months later? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?**

**ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT. Let's get on with it! *prepares for onslaught of craziness, again***

**SONG OF TEH UPLOAD: Crybaby Boyfriend-Miku Hatsune and Len Kagamine**

**DEDICATION: For Nerumi Megita Honne, who made me check Fanfiction almost religiously, crack up constantly, made camp slightly more memorable (no rly. they played Jump on It at breakfast time), and inspired much of my Vocaloid works. THANK YOU SOOO FREAKIN MUCH I LOVE YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: Cuz you knew this was needed. I don't own Vocaloid. Or Ask the Vocaloids.**

Let's Go Conventioning!

Len burst into his room and at once fell flat on the floor. After chasing after the road roller for SIX FREAKING MILES, he had nothing better to do. Well, at least he still had his dignity, which amazingly _still_ hasn't been taken away by all the stupid 'shota' stuff, Neru's endless teasing, being one-upped by his crazy twin, and there were probably a lot more, but since there are way too many examples, we'll skip 'em.

_Gah, damn road roller went so freaking fast._ His inner Rin imagined beating his twin with a cheese grater to get back at her for driving so fast. The good side of his conscience decided he would get road rolled for that.

He didn't bother to even get up or anything before he passed out from exhaustion. He probably had to rethink doing that question/answer session with the rest of the Vocaloids.

Barely ten minutes passed before Len heard yelling in his ear. "GET UP, YOU LAZY SACK! IT'S TIME TO WATCH HIGURASHI!" Rin shouted, possibly bursting his eardrums for the twelve thousandth time.

"Damn it, Rin, what now?" Len groaned before sitting up, painfully, may we add. The older of the Kagamine twins grinned evilly before tossing him his Miku plush.

"It's time for you to watch Higurashi! Remember the dare from alvinluv?" Yes, he remembered that. He was just too damn lazy to come home and start right away.

"Urgh, c'mon Rin, I'll do it later." Len groaned and staggered to his bed. Rin followed, pounding him in the shoulders as they walked (more like crawled).

"DUDE. You said 'starting tonight'! It's tonight, so get a freaking move on!"

"Not now, Rin. I gotta big day tomorrow, and I'm tired, so leave me alone."

Rin raised her eyebrow. Len never had any plans for tomorrow before, which only meant... something was up. She could tell because of her 'twin telepathy'. Well, even though they weren't actual twins.

Len flopped facedown onto the bed. Rin grabbed his ankles and yanked him onto the floor. And don't think it was carpet, cuz the THUD was pretty loud.

"OWW! RIIIIN!" The young teen got up immediately and rubbed his throbbing face. He glared at his twin, who was standing above him. "What the hell was that for?"

"What exactly is your 'big day' tomorrow? It better not be planning for your own death or something like that."

"It's nothing! Just leave me alone!"

"Not until you explain! You were gonna help me stack oranges tomorrow!"

Len sighed. She was gonna find out anyway, so now was as good as ever.

"All right, all right. Me and Gumi are going to the convention andit'sgonnabeadate. Are you happy now?"

Rin didn't reply. Len wondered if something (other than all the usual) was wrong with her. Suddenly, after at least 30 seconds, she smirked.

"Well then Lenny, you've finally admitted your not-so-secret crush on her, hmm?" He blushed. Yes, it was true, he had liked Gumi for a while. And unfortunately for him, it translated into teasing from the other Vocaloids. Mainly Neru, Miku, and his sister.

Here's a little backstory. When Neru first told Gumi of his crush on her in chapter 18, she didn't believe it. Then the crazy events of today (the second Dare Special part 2) happened, where he and Rin 'became' each other. Long story short, Rin kissed Gumi, Len accidentally slapped Gumi, and then he told her the truth. The truth meaning confessing his love. And all that other jazz. Luckily for him, Gumi accepted it, and now their earlier planned day at the convention turned into a date.

"Y-yeah, I did. Now will you leave?" he managed to stammer, due to his head-exploding embarrassment.

"Fine, fine, whatever." Rin turned around and skipped out of the room before stopping at the doorway.

"Just remember Lenny. Better be careful about not breaking her heart or any of that shit. Ya only gotta learn that once."

"GET THE HELL OUT, RIN."

_Next day, at the convention hall_

Len stood out on the steps of the convention hall. He couldn't wait for Gumi to get there. Umm, not just because it was a date, but because he already got asked for pictures about ten billion times. And he wasn't even in costume.

"Len! There you are!" A sweet, melodious voice (well, for him) rang in his ears. He turned around and saw-err, Gumi. Sure didn't look like her, but he knew.

"Hey Gumi, what's up?" Len smiled at Gumi and took a good look at her cosplay, to at least try to understand it. Gumi was dressed as a girl with forest green shoulder-length hair. Looked like she put in some orange contacts, too. And now moving on. She was wearing a white tank top with orange trim and ribbons, an orange skirt that was just above knee-length that had a white pinafore and a white stripe along the bottom. There were orange ribbons on her wrists and white puffs on her arms, close to her shoulders. The cosplay was completed with a sleek silver microphone with an orange bow tied around the handle in her hand. **(A/N: Try to guess ^-^)**

"What do you think? I spent days trying to finish it on time!" Gumi twirled around, making the skirt billow out.

"It looks great," Len grinned at her, although he was completely confused as to who she was. "Uhh... exactly who is it again?"

Gumi's wide smile faltered a bit. Len started to panic. _Oh, shit, was she expecting me to know when I saw her? Great, way to screw the whole rest of the day up, Len!_

So he was completely caught off guard when she started to laugh. "Guess you were expecting the Sailor Venus one, huh? Nah, I decided to change it. I'm Ranka Lee from Macross Frontier!" She twirled again and struck a pose. **(A/N: Points for you if you guessed it *-*)**

"Oh, right. She's the one that people keep comparing you to, isn't she?" Len was just guessing at this point. What? Her cosplay _did_ look extremely similar to her normal look.

"Yeah! That gets kinda annoying though, _psshh_," Gumi remarked while waving her hand a little bit. "So, anyways, where's your cosplay, Len? Weren't you gonna go as Roxas?" she tipped her head to the side in slight confusion.

"...Oh. Riiight. Well, you see, this morning, I was feeling kinda too chicken to wear a costume, so... yeah," Len admitted, feeling embarrassed.

Gumi gave him a sympathetic look and hugged him. Len's face heated up a little. I mean, sure, Gumi had hugged him before, but they were 'just friends' then. "Aww, don't worry! Plenty of people don't cosplay for these and still have loads of fun!" She grabbed his hand, making his face even redder. "Now come on! We have to beat the early rush in!"

...

"Oh. My. God. That Len cosplay is soo kawaii!" a fangirl squealed.

"What? Where?" asked another one.

"There! Walking with the Ranka Lee!"

"OMG, that looks soo real!"

Len groaned. Those fangirls have been saying things like that _all day_. Well, it was better than if they knew he was the actual Len. He _did_ get some pretty hard tackle/glomps, though.

"Hey, what's wrong, man? You've been sighing like that all day now," Gumi asked as she peered into Len's eyes to try and see him. Fortunately or not for Len, her face was pretty close to his, making him go red. _Great. It must be a pretty big problem if even Gumi notices._

Len sighed. "It's those fangirls. They're driving me nuts with their constant comments on how my 'costume' is so cute and stuff. It's crazy!"

"Aww, it's alright! I get stuff like that all the time!"

"Yeah, but did _YOU_ get tackled extremely hard by many, _many_ random fangirls?"

"...Good point. But, hey, it isn't that bad! At least they don't know that you're the real Len!" Gumi proclaimed, rather loudly, may I add.

Many fangirls gasped. Gumi and Len froze.

"...Oh, great, now see what you've started?" Len said after he was greeted by a hell load of freakish girly screaming (and a few freakish man screams **[A/N: picture the Dell World Is Mine scream]**).

"You may wanna run."

"Duly noted." And with that, Len and Gumi took off at almost light speeds.

"AFTER HIM!" a fangirl shouted. The waves of crazy fans took off after them. Len was almost afraid to look behind him, but he did anyway.

_Ah, shit, that is WAY too many fans for comfort._

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

...

Gumi had managed to trip and break her heel, so sadly for him, Len was all alone in this high-speed chase. And may I add, Len isn't the fastest runner.

_Try hiding in the bathroom,_ Gumi had suggested to him just after she fell. So he made a mad dash to the men's bathrooms, hoping that most of the fans couldn't follow him.

Len ducked into one of the stalls and stood on the toilet seat. _Hopefully the crazy stalkers out there can't find me._

Suddenly, the door swung open. _Damn it, how could I forget to lock the door?_ Standing in front of him was a Kaito cosplayer. He looked very confused, just like the real Kaito.

"...Whoops. Sorry, kid." He awkwardly closed the door again. Len breathed a sigh of relief. _Good thing he's stupid like Kaito._

...

Len was kinda getting sick of kneeling. Plus his legs were starting to hurt. He checked his watch. _Wow... it's only been 5 minutes._

Sincerely hoping there were no more fans, he opened the stall door. The Kaito who mistakenly opened his door was still there. There was also another guy.

_Okay, if they're secret perverts, I am getting the hell out of this place._

He hopped off the toilet seat and slowly padded out of the stall. He could feel the stares from the two other men, and suddenly felt uncomfortable. Even more uncomfortable than before.

Suddenly, as he was walking out of the bathroom, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, suspecting something bad. And sure enough, there was the guy who was with the stupid Kaito.

"Hey there, kid. You seem too shota to be alone," he said in a semi-seductive tone.

"FOR FREAKING HELL, I AM NOT A SHOTA!" Len shouted in his face.

"Suuure," he said in disbelief. "Anyways, ya wanna spend some time with some _real_ men?"

Len was furious at this point. So he did something very Rin-like: he punched the guy in the face.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, FREAK!" he shouted and ran away.

Meanwhile, the guy was left there to cry in pain. Len may be a shota, but he can punch pretty damn hard.

"Dude, what happened?" asked the Kaito cosplayer as he walked up to him.

"He... punched me... in the face... and it really... hurts..." The Kaito cosplayer rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, you're such a wimp."

...

Suddenly, Len wished he stayed in the bathroom.

The fangirls seemed to have gained inspiration and have gotten faster. Before he'd started running, Len could have sworn he saw Rin cosplayers in the front of the mob. And they seemed to have had the most inspiration of all.

_Screw running; I need to hide!_ So Len made a break for the most crowded area in the convention: the swap meet. **(A/N: I'm basing it off of my local anime con, which does have a place where people can trade their anime goods.) **Unfortunately for him, it was at the top floor, which was an entire three flights of stairs up.

Now, for normal people, this wouldn't have been a big deal. But he was being chased by crazed fangirls, so it was pretty bad.

Finally reaching the swap meet, he dashed towards the back of the room and dove under a random table. People gasped. The keeper of the table he was under ducked down to see what just happened.

"Don't tell any of the fangirls I'm here and I'll do anything you want, but just not TOO bad," Len whispered to the shopkeeper. "Also, ya got Ouran School Host Club on Blu-ray?"

The shopkeeper nodded. "You got my word. And here, all seasons plus the drama; it's 45 bucks."

Len breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. Oh, and here's 50. Keep the change." He took the box under his arm.

"Uhh, well, thanks?" She took the money with a confused look and stood up again.

...

Man, were those fangirls good at sniffing Len out.

At least that's what everyone in the swap meet was thinking. You could almost see their sweatdrops when the Rin cosplayers tackled the table he was hiding under.

And so restarted the chase.

Around ten minutes later, Len reached a dead end in one of the halls. He panicked and turned around, only to see the creepy faces of the Rin cosplayers.

_Oh, god, this cannot end well,_ Len thought as he shrank down against the wall.

"HEY!"

Several fangirls jumped. Len creaked open one eye, still scared from the fangirls tackling that table earlier.

Just then, Gumi jumped down from almost nowhere and landed with a twirl in front of Len. She had a hard look on her face that he had only seen when she was playing a hard level in Kingdom Hearts, or last session after he slapped her. She stood in a battle ready position that seemed to be based from Soul Calibur.

"If ya want Len, you're gonna have to get through me, first. And I don't play softball." _Whoa, intense Gumi..._

The Rin cosplayers exchanged looks. Then they laughed. "You? How can _you_ do anything about it, Ranka?"

Gumi gave a sadistic grin reminiscent of Rin. "Well, let's just say I might have to forcefeed you your limbs for breakfast." _Sheesh, even taking Rin's lines... what is this, act like Rin day?_

Exchanged looks from the fangirls. Some of them took off running, but others were stupid and stayed.

One of the head Rin cosplayers stepped forward. "You can't do anything about it. We are taking Lenny and I am making him mine." The other stupid cosplayers were like "No, he's mine!" or "What the hell are you talking about, he's MINE!"

Resulting in a hubbub of yelling and arguing over the subject.

Which led to a fight breaking out.

So Len and Gumi slinked away while that happened.

_Later_

"Sorry I ruined the convention for you, Gumi," Len apologized as he and Gumi were walking home.

"Oh, no, it was fun! I kinda liked getting all creepy like Rin there." Gumi laughed. Len's heart felt slightly lighter, which sounded totally cliche, but who cared.

"Really? Y-you don't mind that you had to go through all that to save me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Nah, man, it was cool! We should do this again!"

"Well, I guess it wasn't the best date, but I still had fun. You know, before the fangirls chased me." Len gazed down and blushed slightly.

"Same! So, wanna go out again tomorrow?" Gumi asked, peering down and staring at Len. He started to stammer, all the while denying his being a shota.

"Uh, I, uh... sure! Come to my place?" Len blushed some more. _Gah, way to be smooth, Len!_

Gumi grinned. "Sounds good! See ya then!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, causing Len to burn inside out. Then she skipped away.

Len stood there, practically stunned. _Heh, so that's what a real kiss feels like..._

"LEEENNN!" Len looked behind him and swore.

"Shoulda known they'd follow me..." He took off running towards the sort-of safety he called home.

**A/N: OH MY GOD I'M SO LATEEE. Fff. Sorry, hope you enjoy anyways!**

**I realize it was waay too blabbery in here. Oh well.**

**We needed a cheesy romance scene somewhere. Which was ruined by those stray fangirls. Hehe. xD**

**EDIT: HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN TO SAY THIS? REVIEW OR BE EATEN ALIVE.**


End file.
